Ass
by UrNotFukinKstew
Summary: Four years later she returns to the city she ran from. Only this time she isn't alone. She ran from him, he got over her, and under many more. What happens when they are thrust together and made to deal with their past and present. E&B, Lemons, Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**A/N.. Nothing about Twilight is mine..**

**So as I said.. I wanted to write a fic called Ass.. and here it is! I have the frist few chapters done.. I am not sure how long this is going to be, but I do know where I am going with it. It might not be what you except for something called 'Ass'. But I do know that its going to be easy for me to write.. Like the fact that I am currently on a mini 'vaca' back in my hometown visiting friends and family and here I am planning this out and writing it. **

**I'll have the first 6 chapters up today. They will be small chapters but have no fear, we will have fun.**

**This is also not going to be Beta'd.. So all the mistakes, and I know that there will be a lot. Are all my fault. Sryy!…**

**So lets give this a whirl… Don't forget to let me know what you think.. All todays chapters should be up with in a few hours. **

Bella POV

_She laid there gazing into his eyes in her post sexual glow._

_It was the night of their Senior Prom. There was only one month left of their Senior year. They managed to wait until that night for their first time. Even after being together after over a year. He wanted to make sure that it was special for her. And it was, it really was._

"_I love you, baby." He looked into her eyes as she laid on his chest. _

"_I love you, too." _

"_This is going to be us every night one day. I swear to you. You're it for me Bella. We are going to get married and be together forever." He promised her._

_Looking back at him, she could see all the love in his eyes. She didn't think it was possible to love someone so much. But yet everyday it seemed like it grew more and more._

_The color green of his eye always held her. She could star at him for hours, lost in them. _

_That was until they started to change colors. The green waved away leaving a piercing blood red color in their absence._

Bella jerked awake. It made her sick that after all these years she still managed to have that same nightmare. Though there was a good cause for the return of it.

The end he promised her was long dead. It only rook one moment for him to crush all their dreams, never allowing them a chance to come true.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N DOT (Don't Own Twilight)**

**Lets see where Eddie is.**

Edward POV

_Damnit._

I started pushing in harder if that was even possible. Her nails were going to town on my back as she moaned into her ear.

Alisha. No Amanda. Shit was wrong.. Angela! That was it.

I used to go to school with her. We didn't talk back then but a dozen drinks or so at the bar and a pretty girl comes up to you. Shit can happen. Plus, pussy is pussy.

"Harder!" She hells. I'm not sure I can go anymore. I'm putting almost my all into it. Add the drinking on to that and I'm going full mode. I pick up both her legs and lift them to her head, hitting her nice and deep. "Oh god that's it." She yells.

That move was exactly what I needed. I soon feel the tightening sensation in my stomach and before I no it I'm starting to come, which triggers her and her pussy walls begin pulsing around me.

Damn it feels so good.

I roll off of her as soon as I'm finished. I'm tired after that and just want my bed. She's next to me trying to catch her breath. As soon as my breathing is normal I get up and reach for my pants. I'm too tired tonight for a second round.

"Thanks." I say as I button myself up.

"Welcome?" She looks up confused. I know this look. They think that there is a chance for us to be more, or that I would actually want to stick around for the night.

It's not happening.

I throw on the rest of my clothes and head out to catch a cab. All I want is my pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N DOT (Don't Own Twilight)**

Bella POV

As I stand in my living room and finish packing the rest of the boxes I'm starting to realize just how shot my nerves are.

I'm not happy about returning. It was the last place that I ever thought that I would end up at again. But I am doing it for my father. His best friend and business partner, Harry, had just past and he had been lonely. Plus he wants to help me.

My mother Renee has been a huge help the past few years but she has so many other things going on. I think its time for her to stop having to worry about us and live for herself for a while.

It had been four years since I had been there. Honestly my biggest fear is of who I might run into.

After I moved away, I had refused to go back. When Charlie would miss me he would just fly down to Florida and see me. But now I want to go to Grad School and he wants to help me. He knew how hard it was for me to go to school full time and work full time. It was hard on Renee as well.

So he wants to help me through the rest of my schooling since he couldn't with my undergrad. He isn't talking about paying for school either. He wants me to live with him, and be the provider. Not only that but pay for everything else that goes with me being in school. I don't like the idea of the hand out, but Charlie is a damn good negotiator. That's probably why he gets paid the big bucks for being an attorney.

I just hope that the city of Seattle is big enough that I don't run into the father of my daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N DOT

**I was having a it of fun with this last night. **

Edward POV

_Ringing._

_Ringing._

The damn thing won't shut up.

I tuck my head under my pillow trying to ignore my phone ringing. It's too early to get up.

But it doesn't stop. They just keep going.

I roll over and pick it up. "What."

"_Edward_!"

_Fucking Alice._

"Huh?" I just want to go back to sleep.

"_Edward are you still sleeping? Don't you have class today_?"

"Not until ten."

"_It's 9:30_."

"Shit. Okay." Normally I would have just stayed in bed. But since my brothers girlfriend thinks it's a good idea to wake me up I might as well get up.

"_Are you coming to dinner tonight? Emmett and Rose are coming_."

"Sure, fine. What time?" I roll out of bed and find my footing.

"_Six_."

"Okay, I'll be there. Bye." I hang up. I'm not sure why I agreed the other day to go to another one of their dinners at their house. I swear sometimes Alice invited people over just to have something to plan out and so she can entertain people.

I take a quick shower and my phone is ringing yet again once I get out.

_Tanya _flashes on the call ID. I don't feel like talking to her but I know that she'll call all damn day if I don't talk to her now.

"Yeah." I go to my closet to start picking out my clothes.

"_Hey babe. Where were you last night. I was sure would you be calling to come over here." _

She's such a damn slut for me but she never fails me. I was planning to go to her last night but other, women got into the way. Though I only went home with one.

"I was busy." She gets the drift.

"Okay, well what are you doing today?" She always wants it. But to be honest, after I am done at my brothers their women I'll be in need of a good dirty fucking.

"Dinner at Jasper's. I'll come over when I'm done." I hang up.

I quickly throw on my clothes, grab my books and head out the door.

Fucking summer classes.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N DOT

**Okay.. here is 5.. 6 will be up shortly.. I just have to slammed in down in to the computer!**

Bella POV

As I stood at the airport I tried as hard as I could to keep my tears at bay. Renee was crying as she said her good-bye. I had warned her about crying. I wanted her to wait until we were gone.

"I love you mom." I hugged her again, sniffling trying to keep control.

"I know you do baby. I love you too." She pulled back and held my face in her hands. "You're going to be fine, Bella. Everything is going to work out okay. Don't worry about anything. Just focus on school and keeping my precious granddaughter safe and healthy."

I nodded back to her. "Of course."

Renee let me loose and squatted down.

"Come here, Cady, give grandma a bye hug." She opened her arms to my little baby.

I could tell she was confused. Cady didn't like other people's tears. But she was always willing to give her grandma some love. I was sure that on Renee's good days, my daughter would willing pick her over me. Then again that was because of how much my mother spoiled her.

She could give you the best puppy dog look while twirling her wavy hair around her tiny fingers and know that she had you trapped.

I looked at my watch quickly again to make sure we were okay on time. We had yet to still make it through security.

"Yeah, I know, you need to get going." Renee stood and hugged me again once more.

"I lover you mom. Cady tell Grandma you love her." I look back down to my little girl.

"Wuv You!" She screamed at her.

"I love you guys too. Take care of your momma for me Cady-Bean." Mom winked and walked away. I knew she was going to loose it once she was out of sight.

I looked into my daughters shiny, confused greens eyes, sure that she still didn't understand what was going on. I took her hand and started to lead her back to my own personal hell.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N DOT

**This should be the finally chapter of the day.. If something happened tonight and I happen to spit some more out the so be it.. But if it doesn't happen I might not get more done until I get home… .. .. .. but we shall see. **

Edward POV

I was sitting at the dining room table at my brother's place only half way listening to the conversations going on around me.

I was too into my food. Alice always knew that the sure way to guarantee that I show up was to make her signature dish. That woman makes a killer Chicken Parm that would take out any others that you ever tried. I could eat this shit twice a day everyday.

During these weekly, sometimes bi weekly for me, dinners, they all used it as a chance to catch up with each other because sometimes life was too busy for them to have any other chance to get together. Yeah I loved my brother but I knew that they only invited me to these dinners since they didn't want me to feel like I was being left out, nor did they like thinking that I was always alone. They knew better. One call and I wouldn't have plenty of company.

But I can to these little dinners because I didn't want to deal with the wrath of the four of them put together. Emmett was my oldest brother, an attorney, married to the ever bitchy Rose, an RN that he meet that works with my father and the hospital. Jasper is the middle brother, who is finishing up law school and working with Emmett some days, but is dating the pixie little Alice who just finished some fashion school thing in LA. Now she hopes to start her own clothing line. Yeah that kind of shit takes money. Good thing her family has some, as well as mine.

Every week at these dinners, I always can tell how happy those girls make my brother's though. It makes it easier to deal with them. Yeah I am found of them at times to but some times I just want them to go the hell away. Like all the times that they try and hook me up with their friends. Oh they know that I don't need help catching a lady, they just want me to keep the same one around for a while. Nah, I'll pass.

Both couples had dated since high school. Emmett being the giant husky, curly haired fuck that he was some how had caught the drop dead, model looking Rosalie Hale. She turned heads and she knew it. She could have any man in the world, and I always wonder why she choose my dumb ass brother. Alice and Jasper on the other hand I got. Alice was a quirky, hyper, little spit fire while Jazz man was just a calm as they come. Something about him just toned her down and made her normal. I could picture her with anyone else, nor did I ever want to.

I noticed that Rose and Emmett where whispering to each at the other. It seemed to be getting intense.

I was sure that I heard Rose spit out the words "should know." Though I didn't know what else was said. But it was getting annoying.

"What?" I asked them.

They Rose looked straight at me. I could see the hatred for me in her eyes. That only came out when she was really mad at me for something. I fucked up somehow, again.

"Oh just fucking spit it out!"

Emmett's the one to speak up.

"Well. I talked to Charles Swan today." He started.

"No shit. You work for him." I interrupted.

I could feel the whole table rolling their eyes.

"Bella's coming back."

_Oh shit._

"No shit. Huh? Well that's nice." Not the exact thing I wanted to hear. I had spent the last four years trying not to think about her.

"Four school. To live with him. And she's bring her daughter."

_Oh fuck._ I throw back the rest of my drink.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N DOTUmm.. I don't know what happened.. but look!

**For Jojo757 just for a little pick me up.**

Edward POV

I rushed home as quickly as I could once dinner was over.

I burst through my door and went straight for my liquor cabinet. I grab the first full bottle of bourbon my hand could get to.

I had hoped that this shit would never come back to haunt me. I knew that it was too good to be true. That shit had changed my life forever. Hell, I still had to hide from Charles every time that I saw him. As I needed him to remind me of it all, like it never popped into my head. Hell I had reminders of it everywhere. Of course I didn't try and dwell on it. I was really young then, and dumb. Fuck I'm still to young for that shit. I got to much going on.

Alice always made sure that I had a reminder. She was hurt the most in the family by it all. Bella had cut contact of with my family after what I did. Hell I don't blame. And at first it was happy. I didn't want her around at the time.

Rose was pretty close to cutting of my balls. Her and Bella weren't the best of friends but Emmett was so fond of her that he was a bit heartbroken too. So in return for that, it brought a pissed of Rosalie. Jasper and Emmett kept their distance those following months and thanks to my anger and how I always started to lash out my parents were always worried. Of course they all thought that I just broke up with her. They didn't know the extent of what it was that I really did.

~Flash back~

_Bella had been so moody and needy lately. We had only been fucking for a little over a month. School had just let out about two weeks ago and I couldn't get enough of being in her. She didn't see to mind either. People were right about sex complicating things because it seemed like she always wanted to be with me now and I couldn't get away from her. _

_I finally got a night with out her to go out with my boys and party a little since she was going out with Alice for the night. _

_It hadn't passed my attention how much more attention I had been getting from the girls the past year. And they attention didn't fail me at the party either. Of course I wasn't going to do anything because there was Bella. I loved her and I always would. However we did have college coming and those thoughts had been nagging me for weeks. We were going different places, yeah we were only going to be hours away from each other but it still wouldn't be the same. I was sure that, that must be the reason for her attitude lately. She wasn't telling me how so felt about college but I know that it scared us both._

_I got drunk. Really drunk. I think that I may have felt up a few pairs of tities. Only because I wanted to know if all of them felt as good as Bella's had. Annndd I may have had some drunken Truth or Dare kisses. Nothing to bad though. Bella would get over it. We were drunk._

_The next morning Bella come over and woke me from my nice nap I decided to take when I finally got home. _

"_What is it?" I grumbled, not to happy about being woken up. _

"_Edward?" She shook my shoulder some. I really wasn't happy now. I could tell she had been crying by the quivering in her voice. I didn't want to deal with another emotional episode. This shit better just be her PMS'ing and move the hell on._

"_Edward we need to talk." _

Ugh. More fucking talking.

"_What? What is it now Bella? I just want to fucking sleep." I finally roll over and look at her. Yup, she'd been crying. Her eyes were red as fuck. "Please Bella. Stop fucking crying." Just my luck, that brought more tears. "What is it Bella? What? Just fucking tell me. Stop crying. I'm to hungover to deal with this shit."_

_Her eyes narrow. "There's lipstick on your neck."_

Well fuck me. Shit.

"_It's not what you think." I rub my head on it trying to get it off. _

"_What ever Edward I saw the pictures." She wiped a tear away and look at my headboard. She's sitting about a foot away from me and I can basically see the tension rolling in waves between us._

"_So what, are you here to break up with me?" I sit up and prop myself on my headboard. _

"_No. Edward I told you why. To talk."_

"_OKAY?"_

_She takes a deep breath then pauses. "I'm pregnant."_

"_Huh?" I was sure that I had misheard her. She didn't actually just say that. _

"_I'm pregnant." Tears are really rolling now._

Shit.

"_What the fuck Bella!" I jump out of bed. I panic. "You know this shit can't happen right?"_

"_I know. I thought that we were careful Edward. I don't know what we did wrong." She starts twirling her fingers. _

"_What about college Bella?"_

_She just shrugs. _

"_You said that you were on birth control! We have been using condoms! How the hell did you let this happen?" Yeah, I'm shouting now._

"_I am on it Edward. You have known that I have been on it since we have been together, but shit can happen." She is starting to get angry back and me. I can see the fury building in her eyes. "We didn't use a condom the first time. And that wasn't only my fault!"_

"_We are too young for this Bella. You know that we can't do this."_

"_Are you saying what I think you are saying?" She stands off the bed and backs away toward my door. _

"_We have too much other shit going on for us right now. We can do it later down the road." _

"_Are you serious?" She's hurt by my words. But I am the one being logical here. Not here. _

"_Just fucking do it Bella." I am not debating her on this._

"_No." She squared her shoulders and stands up straight. She means business. _

"_Really. Then just get the fuck out Bella. We aren't doing this." I storm past her and into my bathroom, slamming the door. _

_That was the last real conversation we have had. _

**A/n – Want one more?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n – DOT!**

**Yeah I that I was going to no write anymore while I was here.. big mistake.. It was this mornings response. I couldn't help it.. The questions I was getting in reviews just made me want to push some more out today.. who knows, I might get more questions to night that makes me have to write more tomorrow. **

**Again.. this isn't Beta'd so :beware of mistakes, lots:**

"Papa!" Cady let go of my hand and took off to run into her grandpa's arms.

We just landed in Seattle after a long day of traveling. I was just read to go straight to the house and camp out there for a while.

Charlie lifts Cady and twirls her around making her giggle her little laugh that melts me every time I hear it. I swear I have never seen such a perfect little person before.

"Hi Dad," I walk up to them and just get a one armed hug from him.

"Hi sweetie. Welcome home." I grunt and he kisses my forehead. His mustache still tickles. I have been trying to get him to shave that thing off for years but he fines this it makes him look more intimidating. I'm not sure why lawyers want to look scary. "How did little miss Cadence do on the airplane?" He asks.

"She was pretty good. Only fussed a little but. But as you know she is easy to entertain and I let her watch some movies." I reached over to her and ran my hand through some of her hair that had been mess up. I know that Charlie loved that she had his curly hair, although she didn't have the dark brown color he and I had, but instead the coppery color of her father.

Cady pats his face to get his attention. "Gammpa you gots any pwesents fer me?"

Charlie and I both laugh at her. It's his fault she wonders though, since every time he sees her he's toting around a bag full of goodies.

"Actually I have a _big_ one back at the house."

"Weawwy?" She starts to bounce in his arms.

"Yeah, how about a new bedroom for you?" He pokes her nose.

"What was wong wif mah old one?" She curiously ask him.

I shake my head and start walking to baggage claim. I know she is going to be confused for a while.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - SM owns it all. DOT**

**Hi... Well.. I am back home.. However, I spent my afternoon in the ER today, due to having some chest pains over 24 hours. Its hurts like a mother f-er. So after all the test it turns out that I just have stress and some inflamed lungs or whatever.. So now I am at home, curled up on the couch trying to avoid as much movement as I can to stop the pain.. **

**However when just laying in that bed today and trying not to sleep I thought of the next chapter and being that my first day posting this I gave you 8 chapters so I figure that its only fair to give you all one really quick since it might take me a few days for more…. Sunday I am hoping for.. But with me you never know.**

**Also, Yes I understand that I need a beta with this. Of course those first chapters I flew through and didn't even go over them since I was going so quick and multi tasking. I will try and go back and fix all the crap that I messed up.. Sorry about all that.**

**Hopefully this will get out by for a day or two,**

Bella POV

"Don't you think that this is a little too much?" I asked my father as I watched my daughter in her new room.

"For my granddaughter? Not at all Bells." He put his arm around my shoulder as we both watched on.

"Careful Cady!" I yelled out to her as she got up on her new castle bed, complete with princess bedding.

"I am Momma!" She giggles as she tried to bounce as high as she could. "Now me knows what is wong wif my ol woom!"

Charlie and I tried to hide our laughter. "Dad you're insane."

"I know."

He was too. Cady had the dream room that any little girl would ever hope for; pink walls, pink rug, bay window covered in pillows and stuff animals, tiny table in the corner complete with a real tea set, book shelf filled with every kind of children's book imaginable. Add to that a bed that is partly a giant castle and a closet filled with dresses. My daughter was in heaven.

"Bella?" Charlie called my attention.

"Yeah?"

"You've worked so hard these past years. Just enjoy this right now okay. If you really want to work or something like that later then we will discuss it. But for know just take it easy, relax. Okay?" He was almost pouting.

"Okay Dad." I squeezed him and went back to watching Cady throwing all her new animals into the bed to jump with her.

Growing up I never thought it would ever be possible to love someone so much. I knew love. But this was no where near the same thing. It was so much more intense for me.

I still have moments everyday that I would feel the pain when I looked at Cady. Those first ultra sounds memories and pictures would forever be a reminder to me.

_~Flash back~ _

_I laid there in the hospital bed with my mother next to me, freaking out even more that I was. _

_I was going to see my baby today. _

"_This is going to be cold." The technician warned me._

_I nodded back._

_I does feel cold._

_I look over to my mom and she already has tears in her eyes although we have yet to see anything. _

"_Stop mom!" I don't want her to make me cry as well. I've cried enough._

"_What?" She squeezes my hand. "My baby is having a baby."_

"_Okay guys here we go." We turn the attention back to the lady with the wand. "This here it the Amniotic Sac." She pauses and I here my mother gasp. "And here it looks like we have baby one and baby two._

"_What?" I sit up and stare at the black and white screen._

"_Yes, Isabella. You are having twins." _

"_Twins?"_

Twins.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - DOT**

**Hello all my loves.. So can I just say how happy it is making me how much some of you are getting into this story. I wasn't planning on taking so long to update this but my work schedule has changed and with the passing of my Birthday, that brought its own events and hangovers to go with it.**

**So to make up for that I will be giving you all a few updates tonight! And one of the chapters is a little holiday surprise!..**

**HAPPY MOTHERS DAY!**

**Edward POV**

I couldn't escape the thoughts of Bella being back. It's been about four years since the last time that I saw her. After the break up I had only seen her a few times around town.

I was young back then and I knew that I had acted out. I had hurt her feelings and I did feel bad for a while for it. But I had my reasons. I wasn't ready for that in life yet. I has wanted to make it up to her and apologize but I didn't know how. Not only that but I wanted to try and discuss the situation with her, to see if she was sure about her choice in this. My mind was so mixed up with my emotions. I didn't know what I wanted. I thought of the possibility of a baby, joining Bella and I even more, but I hadn't wanted that for much, much later.

The days after our break up turned into weeks.

Bella avoided me at all cost.

The next thing that I knew the rumors about what caused our break up turned into rumors of her moving away.

Except those weren't rumors. Before I could find out why she was going to leave, she was gone.

Her father wouldn't tell me anything. I knew he was protecting her.

I figured she probably went to her mother's house. But Renee moved around so often I was not sure were she was at the time.

After she left I only got more angry. When college rolled around I was sick of it all. I was done worrying and wondering where she went and what decision she came too. Although deep down I knew.

When I got to college I welcomed the parties and all the women. It became my life and only increased when the one phone call that confirmed it all came from my mother.

_~Spring Semester~_

_My phone ringing took me out of my studying. I had a paper due and needed to hurry and finish it so I could go out later that night. I didn't really care about the damn class but my father was checking my grades regularly and if I screwed up I knew he would be after me._

"_Hello?" I picked up my cell._

"_Edward." It was my mother and I could tell by the quiver in her voice that she was upset and had been crying. _

"_Mom, what's wrong?"_

"_Why? Why Edward? Why didn't you tell me?" _

_I was confused. "What?"_

"_Is this really what had happened Edward?" _

"_What are you talking about?" _

"_I got some mail today. With no return address."_

"_Okay."_

"_It a picture Edward. Cadyence Elizabeth Swan. Born January Fourteenth Two Thousand Nine. Five pounds and one ounce. Sixteen inches long."_

_She pauses for a moment. _

"_I'm a grandmother."_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - DOT**

**Here is the next of the night!**

**Edward POV**

I decided to go over to my parents house. I knew that I needed to warn them before they found out from someone else. I wasn't sure how I was going to break the news to my mom.

I walked into their house and back to the kitchen were I heard someone tinkering around. That's where I found my mother baking my favorite pies and cooking food.

"Hi honey," She smiled at me once she saw me.

"Hi mom."

"What are you up to? Did you want to stay for dinner tonight?" She walks over to me and give me a quick kiss on the cheek.

I shrug. I am not sure that she is going to want me still here at that time. My nerves are growing rapidly. I know that I have to tell her, no matter what she is going to find out. I walk over to the fridge to get a drink, suddenly my throat is as dry as sand paper.

There it is. The picture. Hanging there in the same place that it had been for years.

The tiny baby with piercing green eyes.

Here goes nothing.

"Mom?" I turn and face her.

"Yeah, honey." She continues cooking and doesn't bother to turn to me.

I take a deep breath, trying to gather my courage. "Bella's back."

She freezes. The spatula she is holding drops down into the pot.

"What do you mean?" She still doesn't move.

"Charles told Emmett. She's moving back."

She slowly turns to me and I already see the tears in her eyes. "I get to met my granddaughter?"

I can't help but roll my eyes. "Mom don't go that far. There's a reason she never gave you a return address with that picture. She didn't want us to met her. Get over it." I can't help but be irritated about this. Bella ran from us, then taunted us with that damn picture. Mom has held that over my head since she got it. Now she is back and I know shit is going to change a lot. I don't like it. I don't want to hear what my mom has to say.

I turn and walk out of the room, looking for my father. Hopefully he will understand more.

**A/N - Next one is the special chapter. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - SM is the owner of these characters. I am just driving you all made with what I do with them.**

**Here is the little Mothers Day special!**

**Esme POV**

As I watch Edward walk out of the kitchen I can only be sad for him. He has never been the same since Bella left. He has tried to hide it and act like nothing is wrong. But we all know better. It hurt him. I still to this day don't know what happened between them or how she was driven to leave but I do know that the out come of this is that my son is know wasting away.

That picture is a reminder to him of what he should have had. He needed to grow up on his own. The only issue is that there's a little life involved. One I couldn't wait to finally see.

I wasn't going to let his choices get in my way.

I grabbed my purse from the kitchen counter and pulled out my wallet, taking out my stash of pictures.

Sweet little Cady looked exactly like a Cullen. I knew everyone here would figure it out.

I felt bad leaving Edward in the dark about how much I knew about her.

After getting that first picture I was determined to make contact, even if it was just letters and phone calls. I was going to have a relationship with my little granddaughter.

I had gone and gave Charles a little visit. It took quite a bit of convincing but I got an address.

I wrote to her, congratulating her on her beautiful daughter and trying to reach out. It took a few weeks but I finally heard back from her. Bella was distant at first, slowly opening up. Soon pictures came and then phone calls as well. She never wanted anything from us, she was a strong women. I'd been waiting for this day.

Picking up my phone I dialed the number.

It rang three times before it was picked up.

"_Hi_!" The tiny voice called into the phone.

"Cadyence Elizabeth. Are you answering your mommy's phone again?"

"GAMMA!" She basically yelled. "Guess what! I gots a new woom!"

I laughed at her knowing how much trouble Charlie had trying to make that room perfect for her, calling me numerous times for help.

"Really baby? Tell me all about it." I made my way outside to relax and listen to her little voice talk to me until we made her hang up.

**A/N See you in a few days!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N - SM owns it all.**

**Hi there! I actually don't have anything to say.. But that I outlined today's chapters at work the other day.. I don't think I hide it that well being that I was standing out in the open with my notebook!.. Ahahaha**

**Enjoy!**

I could here Cady giggling down the hall and talking to someone from the living room. As I approach I can tell that she is in the room alone since no one is talking back to her. When I walk in I see she is on my cell phone. Which means that some one called and she picked it up, even though she knows better then to do that. I go ahead and sit and listen for a few minutes since she is in such an in-depth story about her flight here.

Of course to her the trip was like an adventure. Until like that giant pain in the ass it was to me.

"Alright Cady, say good bye and give Mommy the phone." I hold my hand out to her.

"I gots to go Gamma." She pauses. "Wuv you too." She hands over the phone and then jumps up and runs to the other room.

"Hello." I speak into the phone.

"Hey Sweetie."

"Hi Esme."

"How is everything going?"

"Its okay." I lean back into the couch and make myself comfortable. I haven't talk to her in a few weeks so I know I might be on here for a while.

"I know that you are here now Bella."

"How did you find out already?"

"Between your father and Emmett's mouth I am surprised I didn't know the minute you stepped off the plane."

"True."

"So are you all settled in yet?"

"About as much as can be for now until all off the rest of our things get here."

"Can I finally met her now?" I could her the pain in her voice. She's been waiting for this for years.

"Esme, I.. I don't know. We just got here and are still getting settled.

"Come on Bella. I've waited this long. I was going to come and visit you but you still weren't ready yet. Why not now. We can do something simple, like a day at the park."

"Who all knows."

"That you're here? Well I do, Emmett, Carlisle, and well Edward knows that you are here too. I'm sure its just a matter of time before the girls find out."

_Right, I still have to worry about Rose and Alice. _

"Does he know about the phone calls?"

"I never told him. Come on Bella, let me met her."

I knew she would never give this up, its been on going for almost three years.

"Okay. Tomorrow. But just come here. I don't want the chance of anyone seeing us yet."

"Okay. Noon?"

"Sure, I'll see you then."

"Bye."

"Bye."

**A/N - Okay I have the general outlines down for three more chapters. I am going to try and finish them before work today.. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Here we go again!**

**DOT**

**So yesterday didn't turn out how I planned. So here is the next chapter.. Might have more tonight, I'm writing them during breaks of other crap that I am doing…. **

I was a ball of nerves the entire morning. I knew there was nothing to be worried about. Esme was one of the better people I had ever known. I knew she was as excited as Cady was right now.

My darling little girl was a giant bouncing ball of energy right now. When I got off the phone with Esme yesterday I went to go find Cady and tell her the news. I didn't know until then that a three year old would scream so loud with excitement. I was straightening up the already clean house just to try and keep myself busy. Cady was in the living room brushing hers and all her dolls hair so they all looked pretty.

The door bell rings and draws both mine and Cady's attention to the door.

I stand and make my way to the door, and notice that Cady is slowly following behind me, stopping before the hallway entrance to peak around. She chooses now to be shy.

I open the door, and there she is. Esme looks the exact same as the last time I saw her. She is so flawless with her lean body, wrinkle free face, and flowing auburn hair.

"Bella." She sighs and steps into the door way to take me into her arms.

"Hi Esme." I squeeze her back. Growing up there was never anything like an Esme hug and that still has not changed.

We pull back and look at each other. I can see the tears forming in her eyes. I hope that she doesn't cry because if she does I am sure that I will too. Something catches her eyes from behind me. I know that it's my daughter peaking in on us.

I release Esme and turn around. "Cady." I hear her giggle. "Come on baby, come see Grandma."

"I not a baby!" She turns from the doorway and stomps her foot. I can only get a chance to smirk at her grown up attitude before I hear Esme gasp. I knew that she would have a strong reaction to seeing her. Pictures only allow you to see so much.

"I know you are not sweetie. Come here." I reach my hand out to her and she comes to me.

"Hello." Esme finally forces out.

"Hi Gamma! Wanna see my woom I told you about?" Cady reaches her hand to her to grab.

Esme manages a nod and follows her along.

I watch on as Cady shows her every detail while Esme tries to hold in the tears that are in her eyes. Once Cady has had a fill of her room she is ready to go outside, and as before we allow her to lead the way.

Once we exit the back door Cady take off to go and play on her swing set while Esme and I sit at the patio furniture on Charlie's giant back deck.

"She's so beautiful Bella." Esme reaches over to squeeze my hand.

"Thank you."

"You have done an amazing job, although you know that even now I am too young to be a grandmother." I shake my head at her comment, there are grandmother out there that are way younger then she is.

We both turn and watch as Cady tries and get her swing to go higher, although with her tiny legs its not very high.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Esme speaks again.

"Huh?" I turn my attention back to her.

"The love you feel for your child. It's the most intense experience ever." She sighs. I know that she is thinking of Edward while she watches Cady.

I know that love that she is speaking of. Every time I look at Cady I feel like I am going to explode from it. With that love is also the aching pain from the loss. Cady knows somewhat about it, but a three year old only understands so much.

I've be debating when and how I was going to tell Esme. I might as well do it now. She had tried to be there for us in anyway I would let her. I am positive that she still doesn't know that entire story of how this situation came to be. But I feel that, that isn't my story to tell. It's only fair that I tell that parts that are mine.

"Esme."

"Yes, dear."

"Cady is a twin."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Let's try this again.. Its seems that the wrong chapter posted many different times and it just would not post this for me!.. Thank you smmiskimen for the PM telling me!..**

**Sry about that guys!**

**Hello.. So this thing that I am working on today.. Not going so well, its putting me to sleep and giving me a head ache.. So with that, other things keep distracting me from getting it done. I decided to sit a shoot this little chapter out quick to just give my head a break from staring at that screen. My goal was to finish that damn thing tonight but I am starting to fail it.. (its online defensive driving.. Yeah I suck.) BUT maybe this will give me the break that I need.**

**On ward with this show… just so I can go torture myself some more.**

**Let's have some fun.**

**Edward POV**

I was still pretty sure that this was a great idea. I hadn't drank in a few days. I believe I needed this, especially with everything that has been going on. School is just sucking balls, mom has been acting weird for a while, and my family is giving me funny looks.

Yeah I needed to drink. So today I only had an early class. After that I went to the best place to get my drink on: the bar.

It may have been early in the day still but who the fuck cares. Don't judge me. It's fun as shit to be fucked up at three o'clock in the afternoon.

The only issue with the bar that I went to is they are familiar with me and my cut off. Thankfully I have plenty still at home. But before that I could do for a good roll around in the sheets.

_Did I really just call it that?_

Fucking Tanya and her stupid sayings. Yeah the bitch was a fucking whore but she was one who knew how to work it and was always begging for my cock. So with that it was no surprise that as soon as I called her, she was instantly out of the door and on her way to pick me up.

The minute that we stumble into my doorway our clothes start to be ripped off. I'm sure that I hear a few buttons fly as well. Tanya's body is fucking hot too. She's so tight and tone. Bitch works out, a lot. Her tits are a bit to big for my liking but that I can deal with. Her face is okay, I hate when she cakes make-up on all the time like she has now. But right now I'm to damn horny to make her go and wash it off. Then there's her hair, I like it up in a ponytail so I can pull it when I want, but it's too blonde for my liking.

Once we hit my bed, she rips off my boxers and starts sucking on my cock. She knows that if she wants to go for a while to get me off quick first so I can then go longer.

I feel my cock hitting the back of her throat. She tries so hard to hide the gages. Fuck that, I push harder into her mouth. I feel it coming quick. She knows too and starts to suck harder and play with my balls.

Once I find my relief I grab her and flip her onto the bed.

I hate her stupid laugh, thinking that I want to roll around and play.

It's not like that. I just want to get in there and get done.

I push her up on her knees and push into her cunt from behind, letting myself feel the wet warmth surrounding me. Tanya tries to lay down onto her elbow to relax some. She knows better then that. I instantly draw my hand back and let it loose, slapping her bare ass.

She knew and get back up, only then for me to grab her hair and pull it back. It's then that I really start to trust into her, watching the form of her body bent back towards me. She starts to get into it as well and her hips start pushing back to meet mine.

Fuck it feels so good. It's the release I knew I was looking for. I can feel the build start already, proof of how built up I was.

I want it so bad.

"Oh god Edward." Tanya starts screaming.

"Fuck, shut up." I pull on her hair a little more which just makes her moan louder.

Then the phone rings.

Fuck that I am not stopping.

It keeps ringing.

Neither of us slow down.

Eventually the answering machine picks up.

"HEY BRO! I thought you would be home by now! Where the hell are you fucktard? Anyways call me when you get this. I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch or some shit tomorrow on my lunch break. Call me and sorry if you're banging that blond shank again.!"

Then he hangs up once Tanya realized what he said.

"What the -" I cut her of by pulling her up to me and putting my hand over her mouth and I cum.

**A/N - just to put you all out of your misery... in the next chapter you will find out exactly what/where/who/how/blah blah the twin is... I doubt I'll get it out tonight but if now I promise to get it at some point tomorrow. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N DOT**

**OHHH there is so much that I want to say.. Let's find the nice way to do this huh?**

**First off, I started to allow anonymous reviews just because the fact that I know of people who read my writings who don't have FFN and incase they wanted to tell me something that they thought of.. But if you want to leave an anonymous review then by all means go for it…. Now…**

**As for the reviews that I am getting. Just so you all know, every time that someone calls Edward an Ass in the reviews, I laugh! It just makes my day. I just want everyone to remember, or know, that the point of me wanting to write this is that you think of the title. **

**Now of the crazy and insane reviews….**

**I wrote this fic making you think that Edward is an Ass. You may hate him but I do too. You can hate how I write this all that you want, but this is an idea that I have had in my head for a while now, and with that I have a plan as well. This is not going to be a quick fic, we are going to need to take some time to get there. For those who think that Edward is just a waste and that means that this is a waste too, you must not have read some of the crazy ass fics that are out there where Edward turns out to be some crazy ass cereal killer and shit like that. And as for the way that he likes his women, well his thoughts might suck, but his actions are kind of BDSM, and to me I think that some slutty ass women don't give a fuck.. **

**So my finally input is that, if you don't like this fic, well, no one is holding a gun to your head and making you read it. This is an idea that I have had in my head for a long time and when I thought of writing a fic called 'Ass' I figure that this idea would work for it.. So if you don't like it then don't read it…**

**Onward with the show… oh and I have been drinking tonight for my friends birthday**

Bella BOV

"What?" Esme turned to look at me.

I kept looking straight not sure if I could look into her eyes. "I was seven months pregnant and driving home. There was a truck, it just came out of know where. It just hit me. After wards I was in the hospital for a month until Cady was born."

**~Flashback~**

There was a blur of action, all doctors and nurses that were swirling all around me.

I didn't understand what was going on around me.

In and out. In and out of consciousness Iing still wasn't sure what was going on. I just heard people talk about blood pressure dropping and breathing getting harder.

Voices were everywhere. The last thing that I remembered was the talk of getting me into the O.R. and that was before I succumbed into the darkness.

When I finally woke up all that I felt was the pain. I felt the squeeze on my hand and looked over to see my mom jumping up to hung me.

I saw that pain in her eyes.

"Mom, what happened?" I coughed out.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so happy that you are okay." She ran her figures through my greasy hair.

"Just tell me mom." I didn't want to deal with the wait. I took my hand and placed it on my stomach and already was able to tell a big difference.

"Honey, one of the girls didn't make it."

~Present~~

"I was going to name her Catherine Marie." I try to hold my tears in.

"Cady and Cate. That's just too cute." Esme wipes her tears.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's alright dear. Just focus on what you still have."

We both turn and look on to Cady who is now digging into the dirt.

**A/n- now lets see what I can laugh at now! **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N - DOT**

**Hello! **

**I think that I am going to have two for you today.. Maybe three. I am not sure. **

**Now I dont have the link to A03 yet because I don't have anything on it yet, due to issues.. lol... and my taking forever to figure it out. But I will have it soon.**

EPOV

I rolled over the next morning, thankful that I wasn't too hung-over. What I was feeling was nothing that a little grease, meds, and water couldn't fix. I threw that cover off of me and heard movement next to me.

Tanya was still there. She knew that I didn't like her staying. If we were too fucked up then fine but I didn't need her staying all day. It was already close to eleven and I was running late.

"Tanya." I nudged her.

She grunted and buried herself further into my bed.

"Tanya." I shook her a little. "Come one. Get the fuck up." I stood up and pulled the blankets down off her.

"Come on Edward. Come back to bed. It's early." She was starting to whine. That shit was so unattractive.

"No. I'm already running let for meeting up with Emmett. Now get the fuck up." I went to the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Ugh. See if I picked up your call the next time." I heard her mumble through the door. Like I was going to believe that. Fine, I would not call her for a while. Her ass will be call in a few days wondering where I am. She's clingy, everyone knows.

I quickly shower and when I'm out she's gone. As I get ready I call Emmett quick and tell him that I'm running late but lucky for me he still has some things to do so I can still just meet him at the office.

I grab my shit and make my way out the door to go meet him. I'm so damn hungry.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N DOT**

**Weeeeeeee!**

Bella POV

I was on my way to Charlie office to take him his lunch. He forgot it this morning and I knew that he had a busy day ahead of him and would not have time to go run out and get something to eat.

Cady was at home with the new 'housekeeper' Charlie had hired. I was not stupid. I knew that Sue was supposed to be a Nanny. The only reason why I let him get away with it was because Sue was really a family friend from when I was younger and I had known her my whole life. I couldn't insist on him getting rid of her when I knew that she could use the job. I just hope that she was okay being lazy at work. I was only planning on being gone for an hour tops. Esme wanted to meet up again today to talk and play with Cady. I know that this time she wanted to talk about Cady meeting Carlisle now.

I don't want to rush into letting everyone meet Cady. I don't want to overwhelm her. For right now Esme and Carlisle will be enough for her to handle. The more people I let her around the closer she would be to Edward being around her. That we definitely were not ready yet.

I know that Esme knew that I was no where ready for all of that yet. I am happy she understands.

I arrive to the office and quickly park, making my way to the fifteenth floor.

As soon as the elevator opened I was welcomed with a boomed familiar laugh.

I smiled as I approached the cause of such laughter.

"Belly?" He turned to me.

"Emmett!" I couldn't help but smile.

"Holy shit." He came to me and lifting me to a tight squeezing hug.

"Can't breath."

"Crap, sorry. I guess your still has little as always." He laughed a little but suddenly looked a little nervous. "What are you up to?" He asked looking to the elevator.

"Bringing dad lunch." I help up the bag of food.

"Nice. Well I hate to be rude and keep you with him. It was nice to see you though and I hope that we get a chance to catch up sometime." He was serious looking now, which was never often with Emmett. He was always one of my most favorite people growing up. Emmett was always the bell of the ball. Everything was always a joke and never took anything seriously. But you also never messed with him or those he cared about. He was a big guy, and he didn't get that way with just eating food.

"It was good to see to you." I gave him a quick hug.

"Hey Bells." I heard my dad behind me.

"Hey daddy." I smiled and turn to make my way to his office with him.

**A/N - Oh no Emmett.. whats going on.. who ya waiting on? huuhhhhhh**


	19. Chapter 19

A/N - HELLO!

Have no fear you all I have not abandoned you! I have had this chapter and the next for a while. But my computer was being a bitch and wouldn't let me get the chapters off of it. Add that to RL and all the drama we have had going on lately is hard to write, especially all the dramatics with this fic. I promise not to abandon you all for that long again! SWEAR!

And just for you all being so patient with me I'll be posting another chapter right after this one for you all to read! I have the next few chapters planned out and already down in my notebook. Will be sitting and getting on those this week..

LOVE YOU ALL!

* * *

Epov

As I make my way to Emmett's office I realize just how damn hungry I am. It's no joke that I'm fucking starving for some greasy food and my brother always knows the best places to go. Fucking oinker that he can be.

On my ride up the elevator I'm praying that Em is ready to go and we don't have to wait around for anything. I get off the elevator and he is outside his office door.

"Hey. What's up?" I go up to him and give him our brotherly hug. He looks nervous and I know that something is up.

"Nothing at all. Come on. Let's go." He puts a hand on my shoulder and starts to lead me back to the elevator.

What the fuck.

When I was hoping he was ready I didn't expect him to be the one rushing me.

We go to a little cafe deli across the street.

After we order we sit in silence for a while. Em opens and closes his mouth a few times but never speaks. It's starting to get on my nerves.

"What is it?" I finally ask, annoyed.

He hesitates a few seconds before finally speaking. "Rose might be pregnant."

Not what I saw coming.

"Dude thats great man congrats."

We have a small toast to them. There is a feeling that creeps up in me when I think of my brother being a father. But I have no place to have those feelings anymore.

When our food arrives Emmett is eating rather slow. Which is not normal for him. He still isn't telling me something. I stop eating until he finally speaks.

"I saw Bella today." He shrugged. "She looks pretty good."

"That's great." I am not sure what he wants me to say.

We move on and spend the rest of the hour catching up on life. Him about some cases, and Rose. Me and my classes.

On our way back to his office we make plans to get together for some cards before next weeks dinner. I walk Emmett all the way to his office, not really in a rush since I only have studying to go home to. We talk in his office for amother fifteen minutes untill we are cut off by Emmett's phone. He's got work to do and I should go home and get some things done so I make my way out. What I saw I wasn't prepared for.

When I got to the lobby I saw her hugging Charles.

Bella.


	20. Chapter 20

Epov Chapter 21

_Bella. _

I stand there for what has to be two minutes too long just in shock, staring at her.

_Fuck._

I hear her tell her father good bye. I quickly look around trying to find somewhere to hide so that she doesn't see me.

The closest place seems to be a copy room to my right. I duck in there and try watching around the corner.

I notice that she looks older and had filled out a lot more. Her body has such shape to it now that it never had before. Her hips are widder, breast fuller, face has lost some of the child look to it. Yet with all the differences she still looks the same.

Its been so long since I had last seen her. I knew when it was over. Now. Now I am wondering what the hell this stirring feeling inside is. I don't fucking like it, yet I don't want it to go away. I'm sure its because of the familiarlarity I have with it.

As I watch her enter the elevator and the door start to close, I realize that she is alone. I can't help but wonder what I would have done if the child was with her.

Wonder. It seems so familar these days.

I need a fucking drink.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N - DOT.. I'm still here!

BPOV

I left my father office, giving him a tight hug, happy that we had spent this hour together. He tried confinsing me that I should just accept all the help that he had hired for me. I didn't like it but knew that I was fighting a losing battle. The people were going to be there anyways. I might as well let them help.

As I left I thought about stopping by Emmett's office to tell him good-bye but I decided against it. I wasn't sure what was going on with him when I first saw him and wasn't sure if I really wanted to know. After all he was his brother. So it could be many things.

I drove home as quick as I could so that I could see Cady. I was nervous about leaving her with the new nanny. I knew that my father would not hire anyone who was not capable but I was still on edge. She had a lot more to prove to me then just a resume.

As soon as I got home I went straight to my daughter who was playing tea party with the nanny. I hated to break up that fun it looked like she was having but I missed her. Plus there were other things to do. I talked to Cady who was excited to see her gramma again.

Before I knew it, it was time for Esme to come over again.

The door bell ran and I made my way to the front door.

Only this time Esme wasn't alone.

Alice was with her.

A/N See you in a few! Off to try and update DDC.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N - DOT

Hello all! Yeah I'm trying to get my posting back to a better schedule.. Promise for more up on Sunday! I have two tonight, and I promise for that many and hopefully more on Sunday.

* * *

BPOV

"Oh my God! Bella!" Alice basically squealed and threw herself into my arms. "I've missed you so much." I could hear the pain in Alice's voice.

"I missed you too." I squeezed her back.

We stepped back to see each other. She hadn't changed a bit. Only looked more grown, but not older.

"You look fantastic. " Alice gushed.

We didn't have much time to talk before Cady came barreling into the room. "Gramma!" She flung herself up into Esme's arms.

"Hi sweetie." Esme started to cover her face in kisses.

"Stop." Cady giggled, then turned to me and saw we had another visitor.

I could hear Alice stop breathing as she got a good looker at Cady.

"Mommy why is there water in your eyes?" She started to look sad too.

"Happy tears, baby." I knew that me being upset would only upset her.

"Who's dat?" She wiggles in Esme's arms to be put down then walked over to Alice.

She smiled up to her. "Hi! I'm Cady."

Alice allowed one tear to escape before she wiped her eyes and bent down to be at my daughters level.

"Hi, I'm your Aunt Alice."


	23. Chapter 23

A/N - Dot

Here is tonight's other chapter. I am going to work on the next AS chapter tonight, hoping it will be up later tonight, I was messaged about it last night so I wanna get that up, if i get some more motivation for this one ill work on it as well. Sunday is my next free day, so if nothing comes up I am going to try and get some work done on every fic. And the likelihood of that happening is looking pretty positive. So, if you ever are wondering where the hell I am, and when the next update it, just PM me and I'll get on it quicker.

* * *

BPOV

"What's an ant? She doesn't look like a bug." Cady looked up to Esme and I.

"Well, it means that Alice is my daughter." Esme responded.

"Oh okay." Cady still looked confused. I knew it was going to take me explaining later which would include her father. "Do you know how to play?" Cady asked Alice.

"Yes." Alice laughed at her.

Cady stared at her obviously waiting for more of an answer.

"Well you wanna?" Cady rudely responded.

"Cady!" I scolded.

"Would you like to come and play wif me bug Alice?" She corrected herself.

None of us were able to hold back our laughs.

"Sure thing Miss Cady. What would you like to do?"

"Well I was pwaying tea party but mommy stop me. Wanna do dat?"

"Sure."

Cady reached her hand out for Alice to take.

"Oh dats a pwetty ring!" Cady pointed down to the rock on Alice's hand." I was shocked when I saw it.

"Thank you. I got that from Uncle Jasper."

"Wats and Unca Zaspa? Is he from Gramma too?"

Alice laughed, "No honey, he is my husband."

"Oh. Where do I get one of dose?" Cady asked.

"That's something not to worry about for a long time." Alice responded and let Cady lead her upstairs to her room.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N - DOT ..

HII! *waves**

* * *

EPOV

_Looking into those beautiful brown eyes I believe it. _

_"I love you." I whisper to her._

_Her eyes close, bathing in the reality of it like she always does. _

_I lean in and kiss her eye lids until she finally opens them._

_"Baby." She cradles my face._

_"Hum." _

_"Our baby." _

_"What Bella?" I'm confused now._

_"Love her." Her eyes open to a swarm of tears. "The baby Edward." She looks down. Blood pooling all over her legs._

_I lift the blanket. "Bella!" It keeps gushing out. I look up and see her laying, helpless and unconscious._

* * *

__My body throws itself up into a sitting position and I try to muffle my own screams. My body is covered in sweat. My hands rub my face and I try to get my breathing under control.

Once I have control of myself again, I take my time and look around, realizing that I am at my parents. I must have made them come and get me the night before.

After what I just saw I knew that it was time to stop hiding and finally face this. That shit just creeped me the fuck out.

I got out of bed, this time with a new purpose.

A/N - Wink Wink.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N ... TROLOLOLOLOL

I dont have much to say.. Just that I dont want to go to work tomorrow. This day off has been so relaxing.

* * *

EPOV

I quickly showered and dressed, heading downstairs.

It was already 11:00am.

Esme was in the kitchen finishing a cup of tea.

"Hi Mom." She turns around and smiles at me.

"Hey sweetie. How are you feeling?" She looks a little sad.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry about last night."

"It's okay dear." She comes and kisses me on the cheek and gives me a tight hug.

I'm not sure that I wanna know what I had possibly said last night. It not like her to not have anything to say about my nightly activities.

"Going out?" She ask.

"Have something to take care of. You look nice." I tug playfully at her teal sweater.

"Thanks. I too, have plans of my own."

"Like what?" I eye her.

"Oh just meeting some people." She's hiding something.

"Okay. Mind taking me to my car?"

She shakes her head. "We brought it back her last night."

"Oh."

"Have a good day sweetie." She washes her hands, and dries them. "I have to go and finish getting ready so I'm not late."

Oh, she is defiantly hiding something.

I walk to the front entrance and grab my keys out of the decorate bowl I always put them in.

I head out knowing that I am blind to what lies in front of me, only knowing that it won't be easy and I might get my ass kicked.

* * *

A/N - hummm.. should I save the next two for tomorrow?


	26. Chapter 26

A/n - Oh what the hell. Here's one more.

* * *

EPOV

I pull up to the drive way, shaky and nervous.

I've realized that I should have done this years ago. It wasn't as if I hadn't tried talking to her or look for her. I just didn't try hard enough. I was young, and dumb. Well I'm still dumb. But since she had been back I have felt the shift.

I take a deep breath and know I need to just get out of the car and go. It's only a matter of time before someone was going to see me sitting out here.

I open my car door and get out.

It feels like the longest walk ever. I hadn't been here in years, since I had tried finding out where she went and what she was going to do.

But it was the memories of all the times they kissed goodbye on the front porch or when she would greet him by jumping into his arms after not seeing each other for days.

I know its not going to be that form of greeting and the thought of that makes me want to turn back but that nightmare comes again.

Making my way up the stairs I use deep breaths to keep in check and knock. It takes a few minutes until I hear foot steps.

The locks start to turn and I give myself a quick glance over.

"Esme, your early." The voice shoots my eyes back to the door. "I thought -."

She gasp.

"Edward."

* * *

A/n - Good spot. good spot.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/S Dot..**

**Hi I am sorry that it has taken me a long time to update. I usually write when I am home alone on a day off and just play my music and focus but that hasn't happened in a while. between that and just RL I haven't put aside time to write. However I realized today as I pulled out my notebook that there was an outlined chapter left that I had yet to spit out on here. So I am bringing it to you today I am off tomorrow as well and plan to sit in my room and work on more outlines and maybe posting more chapters. I just know that the next couple chapters are going to have some big happenings and I want them to be perfect and I don't want to mess them up.**

**For those who are sticking around I wanna thank you. As the holidays come and go hopefully I can get more aggressive with this again.**

* * *

Bella POV

We both just stand there staring at each other for what feels like hours. I can't find any words to say to him at first. There are a millions things I want to say but I'm scared that everything will come up at once like word vomit.

He finally clears his voice and it brings me out of my internal thought.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" I'm hardly about to get the words out.

"I, uh. How are you?"

I almost laugh.

"After four years you want to know how I am?" I'm getting pissed. Just looking at him this close reminds me of our past. All the loving good times we had. What it was like to stare into his eyes for hours. It was easy to get catch up in it. But there was also the hatred, the feeling that really had my heart speeding up.

I could tell that he was nervous. He still had the same ticks, like running his hands through his yard to calm himself down, and toeing the ground when he knows that he is in trouble.

"I hoped that I would know what to say, I though I'd figure it out on the way here."

I knew that it was going to happen at some point. I did hope that it'd be months, hell years. I wanted to hurt him right now. Yell and scream and let him feel the way that he did all those years ago. But in reality, although I was still effected by all the pain, I was over it. I was ready to move one. Plus he had actually given me the best gift ever.

A gift that I could here barreling her way into the house entrance.

"Gamma Essie! Is buggy wif you?" She screamed as she rounded the corner.

She stopped in her tracks as soon as she saw Edward there instead. She eyes him up and down. I found myself unable to breath.

Cady looked up to him dead in the eyes. "Yo."

* * *

**See you soon**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/S - AH HA! I have brought you something! **

**Lets see if I can throw one a day at you instead of waiting until I have multiple stocked up.**

**Don't be mean if this is not the chapter that you wanted yet. I refuse to rush things.**

* * *

EPOV

I was stunned, finding myself speechless, yet again. I swear I was looking into my own eyes.

I knew that I was not ready to see her yet. I didn't think this through enough. I actually didn't think at all. I realize now that I should have slowed down on this spontaneous trip over here.

The little girl goes over to Bella and tugs on her shirt. Bella is obvious pissed and scared. I can still read her body language as well as I could back then.

She doesn't want me to have contact with this child. Hell I don't know if I want it either. I sure wouldn't want to know me.

"Mommy?" The tiny voice called up to a still shocked Bella.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Does he talk?"

"Huh?" Bella finally gave her, her full attention.

"This dude. Does he speak?" She responded like Bella was stupid. I didn't like her tone at all.

"I'm sure he does." She gave a tight smile.

"Oh shit." I heard a small gasp behind me.

"Gamma!" The little girl took off and jumped into my mothers arms.

"Hey baby." Esme kissed her on the cheek very loudly.

"Gamma," She put her little hands on mom's cheeks, "you just swore."

"Did I?"

"Uh huh. I heared you. You gots to give me five whole dollars now."

"Well I'm not sure I have that much. How about a quarter?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Hi sweetie." My mother made her way around me to Bella and gave her a kiss on the cheek as well. "Edward."

"Hi Ma." I can't help but notice the slight protective stance she is making in front of them.

"Soo." Mom looks back and forth between Bella and I. "Cady how about you and I go start making some cookies?" She put her down on her feet.

"Okay. Hey Ma?"

"Excuse me?" Bella looked down to her.

"What? He said it." She pointed at me.

Bella shook her head. "What is it dear?"

I swear I saw the girls eyes roll. "Is the bug coming today?"

"Maybe."

"Okay. Lets go!" She took off running out of the doorway.

As soon as my mother follow, mine and Bella's eyes find each others as we stare.

* * *

**Humm I guess that it's about that time. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Good Afternoon all! Happy Sunday!**

**I'm trying to have a productive one... ... .. While I sit her and watch Land Before Time III because I feel like being a kid. haha..**

**SOOO I just wanna share something that I go the other day that made me soooo happy and gave me the best last.. This by far has to be my most favorite review I have ever gotten from what I have wrote on anything so far.. Just take a minute to read it.. **

**..**

**The pathetic thing about this story is that you are going to want us to forgive this 'man' pretty soon! What kind of loser would allow a person that treated her and her child the way that he did and then let him get away with it by taking his skanky ass back? Where is her sense of self worth that she would allow this disease ridden scumbag anywhere near her or her innocent baby? I know there are some pretty retarded idiots on here that would forgive Edward anything but, come on, even they would have more pride in themselves than to get with this cunt! I truly despair when I come across stories like this.**

**..**

**That of course was given by someone who kept themselves anonymous. So from the words of that, I am a loser. That's fine. I know I am, and I have been called worse. But most of all its sad that, they like soo many cowards that read on this site, had to review to where I could not reply to them. That just plain being a scared little bitch. Its fine whatever, your just belittling yourself all on your our.. **

**But what I want to say that most it that, this is my story, I will write it and have the characters so whatever it is that I want them to. Simply because I can. Fuck maybe next chapter I'll let Bella go apply at a strip club, then Edward can rent her out.. Why am I do that. Because. No one forces you to read anything, you choose to.**

**And no I am not just going to have Edward ask for forgiveness and then they live HEA.. Please that'd be too easy. There is only one person besides me that knows what I am going to do in this, only because helped come up with the idea and I am sure that 99% of you will not see it coming. This is story still have a LOONNGGG way to go. So if your looking for a quick love story, it wont be here. As you can tell with where are already at.**

**But I will shut up for now so that we can get on with this chapter, I know that you are all waiting for this thing to get rolling. We will get there. Have no fear.**

* * *

****Epov

Cady. Cadyence.

This doesn't bypass me. I've know what her name was for years. Always knew.

I remembered back them. But now, seeing them. Seeing her. Really registers the memory.

_We were laying on the sand, side by side as my hands trailed up and down her sides. _

_It was one of my favorite things to do. No one knew where we were. It was a further walk then most take an we would come out here just to get away. The endless hours and talks we had had. The numerous times we'd taken each other. _

_"Edward?" _

_"Yeah, baby?" She buried her head into my neck. I knew how much she loved me using pet names._

_"Forever right?"_

_"Always."_

_"On this beach."_

_"Right here in our spot. This is where we will promise it in front of all."_

_"Do you think the quest at our wedding will be pissed they have to walk so far?"_

_"I don't give a fuck."_

_"Right after college right?"_

_"Just before I start med school." We'd had this conversation a thousand times but she always found little details to add and change. _

_"I want lilies."_

_"Not daisies anymore?"_

_"Nah."_

_"Whatever you want."_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

_She kisses my jaw. I close my eyes in content._

_"Five kids."_

_"What?" I laugh. "What happened to two?"_

_"Doesn't seem like enough."_

_"Why not?"_

_"More us."_

_Fives a lot but she knows I'll agree to anything she says in these little talks. She also knows we are not having kids until after medical school. Its out of the question. I want us to be settles and comfortable in life, not students and struggling. _

_"Catherine."_

_"Who?" I open my eyes and look down to her. _

_"For a girl."_

_"Yeah I like that. Cody."_

_"Callie."_

_"Christopher."_

_"Ewe. Cory."_

_"Are we shooting for all 'C's here?"_

_"Yup."_

_"Caesar." _

_"Edward!" She slaps my chest._

_"That's my name and it doesn't start with a 'C'."_

_I can feel her eye roll._

_"Caleb."_

_"Carson." I fer feel head nod. She likes it. _

_"Caitlin."_

_"Cadyence."_

_Bella pulls away and props up onto her elbow to look into my eyes. "I really like that. It's pretty." She leans down and kisses me. _

__I look to Bella. "Her name."

"Yeah. At the time I wanted to feel like you had part in something."

It didn't go unnoticed she said "at the time."

"Wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure. Let me get a sweater." She turns and goes to the front closet pulling out a black sweater.

Its time to man up or run and never come back.

* * *

**Next update should be on Tuesday. Then the real fun is going to begin. Sorry if you feel like I am stretching this out. But I want to get as much of their past included right away and down the road there will be more flashback chapters. **

**see ya'll in a few days. **


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N - HI! Sorry I haven't gotten this up sooner today. We have been clipping coupons for hours. Man do I have a headache, but I am trying to hurry and put this up before we go shopping. **

**Thursday would be the next update but I'll be at the theater the whole day so I might not have more until Tuesday, but we might get lucky with one on Friday. It just sucks that I work nights all this week.**

**Ohh and some of you.. your reviews, you make my heart flutter. **

* * *

****Bpov

I was happy to be going somewhere Cadydoesn't have a chance of hearing anything.

It's fairly nice outside so I know that I'm not shivering from the cold, its the nerves.

I have no idea how this is going to go or what is going to come out of it. I'm surprised he remembered that Cady's name was one picked out by him. No matter what we'd gone through or what he'd put me through, it gave me comfort at that time. On top of it all the name fits her.

I start to realize where we are going.

There are trails in the woods behind the house we used to walk all that time when my father would beginning to hover too much. We continue walking in silence. Him always a few steps ahead.

As he starts making his was to the right on a small hidden patch I know he has a destination in mind. As soon as he mover a branch I notice that nothing about this place changes. The clearing is still covered in my favorite color purple flowers spread throughout. The smell hits my nose and its like a time capsule.

The days we used to come here before everything began happening. Before the parties and the fighting. Before the attention of others became more important then mine. Before the information came in that changed it all.

I allow myself to look up to him and leave the scenery. He looks so fitting in this area. It always relaxed him.

"So."

"So."

We stare at each other. This is going to happen but where the hell do we start?

We state with the basics.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well something got you here."

He shakes his head.

I can tell we might be here a while so I go ahead and plop down on the ground and start picking at the flowers. Picking my focus halfway on them helps me keep my feeling in check.

I'm sure I'm going to want to go off at some point but I know that us yelling and screaming will get us no where.

"It's actually kind of stupid." When he doesn't continue I wave my head to urge him on. "I had a dream last night and I freaked out."

I almost laughed out laugh. "Uh huh" I respond sarcastically. If I had a dollar for every dream I've had in the last few years that's freaked me out. Well, I'd have a nice little college fund growing for my daughter.

"It worried me okay!" I can tell he's frustrated. He doesn't like to appear weak.

"Okay." I put my hand up in the freeze position to let him know I'm not judging. He runs his hands through his hair and looks around uncomfortably .

"Remember that one time we can here. I think it was in May, our Junior year."

"Seriously?" I cut him off. "You wanted to come out here and take a trip down memory lane?" I glare at him.

"No," he shakes his head. After taking a deep breath He slowly sits down in front of me, making sure to leave a good six feet between us. "Why does this seem so hard? We've always been able to talk."

"Ha!" I burst out. "I'm sure it had something to do with the fact that, pretty much the last time we spoke I was pregnant, you were hungover from a binger the night before and had told me to rid of my baby."

His eyes lowered and wouldn't look up for a while.

I was beginning to fume. No matter what I was always going to have feelings about this. But I didn't want to go off on extremes with this.

"I know I was a jackass. I don't think I can apologize for that."

* * *

**A/n**

**Go right on ahead and be mad at him. I want you too. hahahaha**

**See ya'll as soon as I can be back for you!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N**

**HHEEEYYYYYY**

**So as previously promised I said that I would update everyday that I don't work... Well guess what, I just finished working 14 days straight. That's right, the last day that I had off was for the Twilight Marathon. So that is why there have not been any updates in over two weeks. Sorry for those of you who have been reviewing and asking for an update. Yes I have seen the request but just don't have the energy when I get home at night. I just read, go to sleep, and do it all again the next day. But I should be starting to get one to two days off again a week here soon. So my updates will be picking back up. I have had this chapter written for about a week, just hadn't typed it up yet. **

**So here you are. I'll be back as soon as I can.**

**Now to finally shave my legs, and go see BD2 again. **

* * *

EPOV

Her stare was deadly. Good thing we were sitting down because it would take her some extra effort to come after me so I would have a heads up to run.

Her mouth opened and closed a few times, obviously trying to figure out what she could say to me. Finally her head just dropped as she shook her it.

"You never cease to amaze me."

"What do you want from me Bella? We were eighteen fucking years old! How the hell would we have been able to handle raising a child? You know what kind of work load I'd been through."

Her eyebrows shot up. "You? Do you have any idea? I had her at eighteen, Edward, and I raised her alone. I still went to school. It was hard, yes. But I made it didn't I? I managed to graduate on time and still have Cady." She picked a handful of grass and threw it at me.

We were silent for a moment.

"Do you really think I should be looking after a child? Bella? I know you and mom talk."

She looked up, fire in her eyes. "Have I asked you to 'look after' her? I haven't ask for shit from you. Didn't plan on it."

"Then why are you here?"

"You came over it I remember correctly."

"I mean back home. Your back here. So now everyone knows. Mom's been disappearing a lot. I found out today why. She's with you. You know that people here are going to start talking again."

Bella pushed off her ass and onto her feet.

"Do you really fucking hear yourself right now? What does any of this actually have to do with you? People here already talk about you so it shouldn't make much more of a difference. But concerning me and MY daughter, let them talk. They don't fucking know us or anything we have had to go through, the struggles we have had to endure." I could see tears begin to form in her eyes. "Not that you really care but my father offered to help me through Grad school since mom helped with college. Because he, like your mother, wants a chance to spend time with and get to know their grandchild. Jesus Edward." Her eyes saddened. "What ever happened to you? Where'd the boy go from years ago that I fell so hard for? The one who would have anything for me, given me anything. Because your right, this thing you've become is sad. Really fucking sad. You might think your a hot shot with your schooling and shit but those of us who _knew_ the real you, know there is nothing special about the ass that you have become."

"Bella, I-,"

"No!" She thankfully cut me off since I had know idea what I was going to say. "You were right. You are not the kind of person to have a child. I feel sorry for the person who does have your kids on day. Someday Cady will know that you fathered her but that's all. Neither I, not her will ever be asking anything of you."

She turned and began making her way back to the house. Only leaving me with a view of her more plump ass.

I shook my head. This was not ending this was. I stood to follow her out, chasing her if I had too.

* * *

**Sorry if it was not as long as some of you would have wished. But I think everyone is catching on to my technique here. **


	32. Chapter 32

**A?N**

**I'd like to thank those who so kindly told me that I needed to go back and fix a few things in the last chapter. I have just woken up, and I did that. So if you go back and check let me know if I have missed any. Remember I mentioned in the beginning I was not going to have this Beta, so there were going to be mistakes. **

**Well my next day off isn't until Saturday, so, luckily I wrote this chapter out yesterday morning before work and decided to put it up before I went in today. So yay!**

**Here goes nothing. **

* * *

Bella POV

I quickly made me way back to the house. I was in utter disgust. This man was a joke. I knew I needed to get away now or I was going to lose it even more. I was happy with what I was able to get off my chest, but I could continue on much longer. Did he really think that the gossip about him didn't get back to me. I know about his drinking habits and the women. Had I not thought it was true when I first heard, Alice confirmed it when she 'accidently' let a few remarks slip about him.

Speaking of Alice, her car was in the driveway.

"Bella!" I heard him coming up behind me.

I added a little pep in my step and sped up some.

"Bella, get back here!" He demanded. He was never one to be put in his place or not be able to get the last word.

"Just forget it Edward!" I had made it to the entry stairs. "I have a child to get back to." I ran up the stairs and quickly opened the door.

"Bella, this talk isn't over yet!" He basically screamed at me, storming into the house after me.

I whipped around, nearly crashing into him as he came to a halt. "No Edward! This talk is finished." I yelled in a hushed tone. "This talk should have happened four years ago." My voice was starting to pick up. "It really doesn't matter what you have to say anymore."

"You sure? Bella? What if I wanted to fight you for her? She _is_ mine right?" I scuffed at him. "What if I wanted to fight to have her?" He stepped close.

My face fell. I quickly recover it, not wanting him to know he got to me.

However the smirk on his face was a dead give away that he was trying to fuck with me.

"You fucker! You have some nerve! Trying.."

There was a cough coming from behind us.

I turned to see Alice in the doorway with Cady in her arms. My heart instantly dropped.

"Maybe this is a conversation better suited for a place that little ears can't hear?"

I nodded and made my way to my daughter but not without one more word. I turned back to face him. "I"ll have the papers drawn up for you to legally sign over all rights to me. Lets be honest, you don't want her. I don't want anything from you, and I sure don't want any chances of my daughter being around the likes of Tanya."

His face scrunched up at me mentioning her name.

I raised my eyebrows at him, challenging him.

"Okay!" Esme burst in, breaking our stare-down. "Edward, Charlie seems to be all out of eggs. Would you mind running me to the store to pick some up? We can't bake without eggs." She grabbed her coat and purse.

"Esme I just went to the store yesterday. How are we out of eggs already?"

"Bad batch." She grabbed Edward and drug him toward the door. "Be right back."

I shook my head as I watched the door close behind them.

I took a deep breath and went to make my way to Cady. I couldn't help myself when I grabbed her out of Alice's arms and hugged her to me.

I had promised years ago that I'd do my damnedest to never let anything happen to her. That won't start now.

"Mommy." I squeezed tighter. "Uhmm Mommy. I'm just little and your smooshing me. "

I let up some. "Sorry honey."

"Um Mommy?"

"Yeah baby?" I looked into her gorgeous little eyes.

"Gamma lied Momma!" She basically yelled at me. "You tolded me it's not nice to lie and there's two," she held up two fingers in my face, "whole tings of eggies in da fridge." She actually shook her head in disgust.

I knew these questions would start a whole new round of questions I wasn't ready for.

"Maybe she didn't know where they were."

"They are on da counter." Duh.

"Well then I quess we are just going to have to start without her."

"YAY!" Cady jumped out of my arms and ran to the kitchen.

"Hey," Alice walks over and hugs me.

"Hi."

"You okay?"

"Ha. I guess as well as I can be."

"Uh Oh!" Cady yells from the kitchen. "Mommy!"

"Yes?"

"Da eggies are like rollie pollies."

"Did you make a mess?"

"Yup! On da floor."

* * *

**I love how into this some of you are getting. It makes me melt. I'm actually really excited for the next few chapter I have planned and can't until I get to write them. **

**Hopefully I'm back soon again!**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N - I dont own jack.**

**Hi. Well this would have posted on Saturday but since we are planning to go and sit through a Lord of The Rings Marathon, I do believe that I will be gone all day long and won't get the chance to put this up. So, I am doing so before I go into work. **

**I have more to say but I need to hurry so I can eat and shower. See ya'll! Can't wait to here what you have to say about this one. **

* * *

Edward POV

~Flashback~

It was another party just like any party that happened in Forks every weekend. This weekend it was being held at fucking Tanya's house. The bitch wants my dick so badly she would basically drool every time she saw me. Yeah, she was hot; blonde, big tits, fit as hell and legs for days. But she was a look and don't touch kind, you never know where all she has been.

I was currently chillen back on the couch watching my old ass rebel brother who was in town for the weekend kill all my friends in beer pong. He was on his seventh game of the night and still going strong.

Honestly, I didn't even want to come tonight. Bella and I had plans to go to Seattle tomorrow and I wasn't looking forward to being tired for driving all that. I knew she'd drive the first trip so I could sleep but I wouldn't sleep anyways, her driving scares the hell out of me and I'd get us there so much faster. But my big baby of a brother whined and cried until I caved.

I wasn't having a terrible time, but I could at least be home. It was still only eleven o'clock. Maybe Bella could have even snuck over. Just the thought of what we could be doing makes my cock twitch.

Next to me, Eric Yorke, pours another round of shots for those of us sitting here.

I quickly take mine back, "Another." He pours me more.

"Dude, your going to be so fucked."

I just shrug. I've lost count of what number I'm on. I'm going to be here for a few more hours yet. Might as well enjoy them. I can feel the warmth spreading through me. I might be drunker then I thought since I've been sitting in the same spot for about an hour: Tanya's on the prowl.

But since I need to take a leak so bad I guess I'm about to see how bad I am.

I stand and only sway slightly as some blood rushes to my head. The closest bathroom is on the other side of the kitchen so I have to make my way through the masses. Luck was on my side, someone was exiting as soon as I got there.

Once I enter I lock the door. I stumbling my way to the toilet and releasing the dragon, Bella makes him growl sometimes, and letting him go.

It fells good to finally piss. It was long over due.

Once I start shaking dry there's a knock at the door. "Just a second." I yelled to them, trying to get my dick back in my pants.

As soon as I get my zipper up the door opens.

"What the fuck!"

Tanya was standing in the doorway.

"I thought I locked the door."

"Oh, you did." She lifts her hands and dangles a set of keys from them. Then she steps forward and shuts the door.

"Um can I help you?" I raise my eyebrows. This bitch has some nerve when she knows I want nothing to to do with her ass.

"Oh I'm sure that you can." She starts taking small, what I'm sure are supposed to be seductive, steps.

Once she reaches me, I know I'm in a sticky situation. She places her hand on my chest.

Maybe I should yell 'Rape'.

"Tanya, knock it off." I growl and her and take her hand off me.

"Come on Eddie," I cringe at the stupid nickname. "I know you want me." Her hands reach up and grip my shoulders as she stands on her toes to whisper in my ear. "I want you so badly."

I can feel my body start to react. I won't let it. "No, Tanya we can't" I try pushing her back again but she fights me.

"Come on baby." She whines.

"No."

"Oh please, you know that know one has to know."

"Are you sure about that?"

I look up and Bella's standing in the doorway with my brothers girlfriend.

"Fuck, Bella I swear I didn't do anything." I raise my hands to the air.

"I know." Her glaring eyes meet mine but go right back to Tanya's. "Next time you use a key to get in you should remember to lock the door behind you, stupid bitch."

"Excuse me?" Tanya goes to get in Bella's face but Alice steps between them.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Alice threatens.

"Bella,I.." I start making my way to her. She's so pissed.

"Don't" She turns. "Come on we are leaving." She demands. I know I'm in for it and don't even question it as I follow her out to her truck.

She starts the car and we sit in silence for a few more minutes until I can't take it anymore.

"Baby, I know-."

She cuts me off again. "I'm not mad at you. I saw the whole thing. That dumb bitch. Ugh." She's getting herself worked up. I scoot to the middle seat, putting my arm around her and giving her a kiss on the head. "Alice called and said that Emmett practically pulled you out the door."

I scuff. Alice is always there. She never leaves. I think my mom is even redoing one of the quest rooms for her.

"Stop it."

"What?"

"I know what you are thinking about. Deal with it. Things aren't good at home for Alice. She'd rather be at your house, and we know that your parents would rather have here there as well."

I nod because I know that she's right. Alice is like our adopted sister, who's dating my brother. Werid. But her mom is a sick drunk and her dads an ass.

"Anyways, Dad said that I could stay with Alice tonight since we have to get up early anyways. I just wanted us to be able to have a good time tonight and surprise you."

I want to react but I'm still stuck at the part were her dad is letting her stay at my place.

"I'm happy you did," I nuzzle my head in her next suddenly tired.

Once we get home we're both content to just go to bed and cuddle until we fall out.

But I was determined to make tomorrow as special as possible. I was going to make up this night for her.

~End flashback~

Only problem, that was only the first time Tanya cornered me. From there it only started getting worse and more aggressive.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/S I only own my dreams.**

**Let's pick up where we left off shall we?**

* * *

****EPOV

As soon as we both sit in the car Esme slams her door as hard as she can. I actually feel thankful that she didn't crack the glass, it was that hard.

I know that she is pissed at me.

"Which store?" I turn and ask her.

I instantly know that it's a mistake, I can see the raging fire in her eyes. "Just fucking drive Edward."

Esme may be a short, gorgeous little thing, who always seem so well put together and as if she couldn't hurt a fly. But never judge that book by it's cover. The women can be dangerous. Trust me, I know. I grew up with her. And right now, she means business.

I start the car and pull on the road and just drive. I do, make sure that I am heading towards the grocery store because the last thing that I want is for her to really need to go to the store and then be in trouble for that.

"Jesus Edward. I just, sometimes, I swear you don't use the brain that God gifted you with. Did you really think all that just now was a good idea? Better yet just, what the fuck were you thinking?" She turned sideways in her seat to look directly at me.

"I was trying to get some answers." I gripped the steering wheel.

"Answers!"

I hear the wind whistling with her hand as it came and met the back of my head. I knew that one was coming.

"And you thought that was how you were going to get them. By fighting with her. And to top it all off you have the nerve to make the treat of taking her baby away from her. My goodness Edward what the fucking, fuck. I swear if you were not driving right now I would drag your ass out of this car so fast and beat the ever loving shit out of you. I don't know if your father would even be able to help put you back together, then again, I doubt he would want to. Why? Why would you say something like that to her? You clearly didn't want anything to do with Cady in the first place so why now? If you ever do something like that again I will cut your ass off so fast, you'll be out on the street before you even have a chance to grab another pair of underwear, so help me."

At this point it was pointless to ever try and get a work is so I just let her get it all out.

"You have no idea who that little girl is and how precious she is. If Bella leaves again because of something you did to her, ohh will there be hell to pay. If only you took the time to get to know that little girl, man." Her shoulder sag and I could tell that she on the verge of tears. Then she whisper so softy that I almost miss what she says. "And the fact that there should have be two."

The car goes quite.

Then it hits me.

"WHAT!" I slam on the breaks.

* * *

**I know that a lot of you think that I am just going to do something with Edward and bam! Bella is going to forgive. Hell no. Edward is an Ass there will be no getting past that. But just remember that we still have a ways to go and they have a long road ahead. And I am sure that 98% of you will not foresee what I have planned coming. Heehee**


	35. Chapter 35

Hello. my readers.

Look. lets get some shit straight right now. I am sorry that I have not updated in a long time. But let me explain. Since I have updated, my computer screen has gone dead and then I moved. So since I have moved I have not even had internet, nor a computer so I am sorry.

So so those of you who are bitching about me taking time. Fuck you. You can not read any more and I would be okay with it because with your attitude, I'd rather not have people like you reading my stories, who obvi can't understand when people had stuff going on. Actually, ya'll are lucky that I didn't let Meagan just get on and go off one you because she would be bitching you off.

But on the plus side I do have chapters wrote. I am at a neighbors right now who just offered to let me use his shit to write with so I will try getting chapter this week. So now that I have the means it will start up again.

Again I am sorry. But sometimes, real life wins.

Amber


	36. Chapter 35- real

A/N - See I told you all that I would be back shortly. All it took was some patience. First off I want to start by thanking those of you who reviewed back to my rant the other night. It was very encouraging and helped me to get these up quicker.

As for the review who requested a recap. Let's see.

Bella had lived in Florida with her mom until she graduated college and then she moved home to Washington. Where there, the man who fathered her daughter lived, who had left her when she told him that she was pregnant. We left off when Edward had that dream about Bella and then stomped his nasty ass to her house trying to get awnsers from her in the meadow. Then he went idiot and tried to threathen Bella. Hense Esme dragging him out of the house and Bella making cooking with Cady.

Heehee.. Yeah I'm great at that.

Well lets just right back in where we left off at.

* * *

BPOV

"Mamma?" Cady looked up at me from licking the dough from her fingers.

"What, love?"

"Was that man with Gramma gunna come back and make cookies wif us?"

I stilled. Edward?

"Um, no honey."

"Oh." She shurgged, content with that. "Hab I meet him before?"

"No." I tried not to panic wondering where she was going.

"Here. Let's crack some more eggs." Alice butted in. I was thankful for the distraction. Even more that Cady begged five minutes straight that we go ahead and start baking because she thought Esme would take to long and she figured there was no point in waiting since she'd already started breaking open eggs.

We continued with small chit chat until we heard the door open slowly. Followed by a somber looking Esme coming through the hall.

She gave me a paniced and sad look.

I didn't get to ask her about it before Cady started yelling at her.

"Gramma! No Eggs! You lied! Time Out Missy!"

* * *

A/n - and now with the next chapter.


	37. Chapter 36

A/n - Ohh we still got some...

Let's see what he is up to.

* * *

EPOV

I didn't exactly give mom anytime to explain before I whipped the car around and headed back towards the Swan's house, speeding like a bat out of hell.

"Don't even think about it!" Her voice had been like an evil epitomy of calm.

Two. How the hell had there been two. And if so, what the hell had Bella done with the other.

Bella.

Damn her for coming back here. I was fine before and now, now all I think of is this shit.

When we had pulled up Esme wouldn't even let me try to get out of the car. The look she gave me let me know she wasn't kidding about that ass beating. As soon as she was out of the car I was down the road in seconds.

How had this become so twisted so damned quickly?

Wasn't Bella the one who left?

She mad this situation. And now, now I may have yet another child somewhere.

Or not.

What it. What if she lost it in birth, or SIDS? I've known of Cady since mom got that picture. Why didn't Bella let us know of the other?

There was on think I was for sure of and that was that I now had a whole new around of question for Bella. When I could get her to actually speak with me again.

As for right now I needed a distraction so I went to the one place I knew I could find some solance. Even if only for a few hours.

I walked in and sat in my usual spot.

"Hey Ben." I greeted the bartender who was an old friend from high school. "Gimme three doubles."

"Starting it fast tonight, huh?" He started to make the drinks.

"You have no idea."

"Wanna talk about it?" He lined the three glasses up.

I immediately shot them all back, one after another. "That's the last thing I wanna do." I nodded for him to fill me up as I turned to scan tonights crowd.

* * *

A/n - I love trying to make you all hate him.


	38. Chapter 37

A/n - This is fun!

* * *

BOPV

"You did what!?" I couldn't help but yell at Esme.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I swear I didn't mean to say it out loud. I was pissed and emotional."

We were back in my father's study. After an afternoon of Esme avoiding speaking to me and giving me funny looks I finally dragged her ass back here, wondering what her son had said to her. But it turns out it's not what he said, it's what she did.

"This is gunna be bad. You do realize that he's going to use this as more ammo against me?"

Honestly I didn't know if I could say anything more. My other baby girl was on that I liked to keep to myself. I finished my griving a long time ago though I'd never get over the loss. But I knew now that whatever Edward would use this information for would only hurt me. I knew I couldn't let him have the upper hand again by just popping in on me like he did today. No, this time I would be making the visit.

"I can't let him come here like that again." I looked back to Esme. "Especially with Cady here. You know how she asks questions and I can't lie to her forever."

Esme got out of the chair she was in and came to sit on the leather couch next to me.

Grabbing my hands, she squeezed. "I know honey. I may be proud of the accomplishments he has achieved but I can't say that I am of who he is becoming. All I can hope for is that something soon will open his eyes and let him see."

She squeezed me hand again and slipped something small and metal into it.

* * *

A/n - well i think there may be two more for the day.. i think.


	39. Chapter 38

BPOV

I slowly slid the key into the lock of the apartment. I was nervous as hell about this but it was my best way to get him off guard. I turned the key and heard the click.

When I opened the door at first it looked like any nicely decorated place Esme had her hands on. But when getting a closer look one could see the unkempt of it.

I was sure the place had seen better days. It smelled of a bar. Surely from whatever festivities Edward had been apart of the night before. There were a few beer bottles on the end tables and coffee tables. With those there were bottles of liquids much stronger.

I contiuned my way in getting a brief glimpse of the kitchen which was in the same state: bottles, cups, bottles, and full ash trays of an asortment of things to smoke.

Seeing this also was another reminder to me. Other then what parties I attended in high school, I've never be able to go out and live it up like everyone my age. Yeah I had a few drinks when I turned twenty-one. But I didn't go out on weekends and hang out at bars after class. It wasn't as if I didn't know anyone else who had kids at my age. But many didn't mind getting a sitter. I on the other hand rather spend those hours with my daughter.

When I got to the bedroom I opened the door and couldn't help wanting to turn away. It smelled even worse with the smell stronger in here and mixed with it the stench of sex.

I knew it was all coming from the lumps in the bed.

Edward was sprawled out on his stomach, feet hanging out of the sheet and off the bed: his usual sleeping position.

The woman however, I was trying not to look at being as though the sheet stopped just at her stomach and she wasn't laying on her stomach. So I looked around the room.

Clothes thrown around, there were more signs of a party in here. Including condom wrappers. And yes on his side of the bed, I wish I hadn't spotted it, but a used one.

I could hear him shifting.

"Ugh. This place is fucking disgusting!" I spoke loud enough to make sure he could hear.

"Huh?" He started to roll over as little missy's eyes fluttered.

I put on my shit eating grin, crossed my arms and cocked my hip. This may be fun.

"Bella! What the fuck?" He looked just a little shocked. Quickly, he checked that he was covered then looked to his last nights conquest and covered her up.

_How sweet._

"Awe, Edward why would you do that? I was quite enjoying the show."

Edward quickly sat up and his hand automatically went to his forehead, obviously moving to fast.

"Edward, who the heck is this?" Thingy asked sitting up and touching his arm. I could tell from their casualness, this was not the first time they'd been together.

"No one. Go back to sleep. I'll be right back." He grabbed a pair of shorts off the floor and expertly slipped them on as not to let anything show.

"Ha. I don't think so. Put some clothes one sweetie. He'll call you again when he needs to get it wet." I smirked at her.

"Excuse me?" She sat up like she was going to do something. Edwards jaw was just hanging open. "Look I don't know who the fuck you are.."

I didn't let her finish. "His baby mamma."

She stopped then and started laughing. "Edward? A father?" Even his booty call knew it was bad. "Lady, you must be insane."

I help up the key I had to his place. "Key." I stated.

Like Edward would really give me one though.

"I'll show you pictures if you'd like. My daughter is the epitome of Cullen." I made sure not to give Edward any claim to her.

Chicky was slient for a while. "Holy shit."

Edward seemed to finally find his voice. "Bella, what the hell are you going at?"

I looked him dead in the eye. "Were going to talk. Say good-bye to your friend then clean your nasty ass up. I'll meet you our here." With that I turned and headed into the mess.

* * *

A/N - one more for for the day!


	40. Chapter 39

A/n - your reviews today are already cracking me up! haha I love you all. heehee.I love how much everyone loves Cady. She's such a doll.

I am going to TRYY and have this fic done by June.. because I am working up something else. So let's see if I can be back on pace with this little joy.

Now for Edward time.

* * *

EPOV.

Mags kept trying to get awnsers out of me while I showered. She dressed and made the bad. That was the best thing about her. She wouldn't just bail in the morning. She'd stick around a while and helped with the mess.

Though there were others that I was happy about just leaving.

When I finally let her out I sought out Bella, still wondering what the fuck she was doing here and why my mother gave her a key.

Yes, I knew who gave it to her, who else would. I finally got a good look around the living room. The garbage had been put in bags, the windows were open and there was no signs of the ashtrays.

I made my way to the kitchen to find Bella doing dishes.

It gave me dejavu.

All the times we were younger and she'd cooked for me. Us doing the dishes together afterward. Those moments would make me think of our future, when we'd grow up, live together. Me coming home from work to find her, my wife, in the kitchen to surprise me with my favorite meal.

I had to hurry and shake my head of the memories.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"This place is disgusting." She replied contiuning to scrub.

"And you thought that I needed you to clean?" I went to the fridge to get a water.

"No. But I sure as hell am not going to sit in this filith."

"Who said you were sitting in it?" I leaned on the counter, opening the bottle and drinking down half it's contents.

She finally looked at me. "I told you, we were going to talk."

"So you just show up here?"

"Sounds familiar, doesn't it? She wiped her hands on a dish towel and walked out to the living room and sat on the couch.

I just stood in the doorway and watched her.

She grapped her purse and pulled out an envelope. "Sit down Edward."

I was curious as where this was going to go.

Then she threw the envelope and it hit me in the face.

* * *

A/n - teehee.. I am so mean to leave you there but alas. the other chapter is not finished. I shall finish it and maybe more tomorrow, but it will be a few days until I put them up... So until then enjoy.. and keep the laughs coming to me.


End file.
